


Best Gardevoir

by HeroFizzer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, M/M, POV First Person, Pokephilia, aggressive sex, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: A young trainer intends to mate with his Gardevoir once it evoles from a Kirlia. The plan almost seems to go south when he realizes something is different about his Pokemon, but shrugs it off regardless. (Commissioned)
Kudos: 47





	Best Gardevoir

“Kirlia, Teleport!”

I must have been crazy thinking it was a good idea to send them out against a Beedrill.

Kirlia did its best to warp around the battlefield, avoiding the Fury Cutter attacks of the weird bug creature standing on its hind legs. The worst part was that they were in a panic, worrying about their own survival, but I can assure them I was equally concerned about their safety. I could have switched them out, but even I knew that would just prompt the other trainer to switch out, and we'd be here all day going over type advantages. It doesn't help that any other Pokemon that could take it out had already passed out at some point in the fight.

I take a deep breath, trying to think about the moves Kirlia knows that could work in her favor. She's already at a huge type disadvantage, being a psychic and fairy type going up against a bug Pokemon with poison attacks. Sure, it had a poison typing as well, but there was still no way most of its moves would work on that scaly thing.

“Come on, Beedrill!” the other trainer shouted. “Go in for the Poison Sting!”

Kirlia just barely avoided the attack, its arm snapping away from the bug's stinger before it hit. It looked back at me, wondering what they should do next. It was exhausted using its mental energy in that string of teleportations, and none of its psychic or fairy type moves were going to properly take it out so easily.

But then I remember the TM I taught it not too long ago, cursing myself out for not thinking about it sooner. “Kirlia!” I shouted out. “Charge up that fist for a Thunder Punch!”

Kirlia did just that, its fist surging with electric bolts as the Beedrill charged for another poisonous strike. The dancer Pokemon leaped into the air, punching the bug Pokemon hard in the face. With the static strength against bug, with electricity likely surging into it, the standing scaly creature rolled with the punch, collapsing on the ground when all was said and done. As Kirlia panted heavily, it looked at its opponent in the hopes that it passed out, hoping that they didn't have to try for that attack again.

Once it was clear that Beedrill wasn't getting back up, the other trainer sighed, returning it to its Pokeball in defeat. “Guess I lost.” he said to me, stating the obvious as he came to me for a handshake. “Who would've expected a Kirlia to know Thunder Punch?”

“Well, it has the potential to learn it, I figured why not use it in case of an emergency?” I said, shaking their hand as I recall the thought process in teaching the move. It actually did work in hindsight, since it handled the combined weakness of Kirlia's types. “Your Beedrill still put up a hard fight, though.”

“Yeah, but I guess I have a lot to work on still. Good luck on your journey!” With a wave, the trainer was off, likely to head for the nearest Pokemon Center. I decided to use my potions to heal up Kirlia and the others, just so they were in good shape. I wasn't planning to head for the next city for a while, mostly so I could train my Pokemon and catch more, but especially put effort into getting my Kirlia into good shape. It's pretty clear that it won't gain its full potential until I evolve it into a Gardevoir

But, heh, that's not the only reason I was looking to evolve it.

See, I caught it early on in my journey when it was a Ralts, and it acted like a buddy for me, through thick and thin. Then it became a Kirlia, and I realized just how cute it was. Pretty adorable, looking like a little sister. But I couldn't help myself and had to see what its next form would look like. And I gotta say, Gardevoir was really hot! I was growing more and more curious to see what it would be like to fuck one.

I mean, think about it, man! Who wouldn’t want to have sex with such a hot looking Pokemon? Someday it’s going to evolve, and it’ll satiate my needs when the day finally arrives.

But for now, I was going to have to just wait for that day to arrive. Though I should take my Pokemon to get healed up right now, that battle was pretty brutal.

“Come on, Kirlia,” I said after healing it up, “let's get going, we've got another gym to take on.”

##

“You got this, Kirlia! Confusion attack!”

We had just encountered a Machoke in the wild, an impressive one at that. Even if both it and Kirlia were second level evolutions, there wasn't much this wrestling beast could do in evolving to a superior form. Still, this was as good a time as any to bring my best Pokemon out, since it had a strength over fighting types. The mental attack hit the Machoke pretty well, enough that it ended up throwing a punch right into its own face. It got a chuckle out of us, I couldn't lie.

It helped us that Machoke are weak to psychic attacks, because even for as big as it was against Kirlia, it was clearly a battle of mind over matter. Try as it might, the Pokemon wasn’t going to hold his own against my Pokemon, especially as it danced circles around it. It didn’t help that every possible toss of a fist managed to get deflected into its own face due to the confused state of mind.

Figuring that enough damage had been done to the Machoke, both in its pride and physically, I tossed out an Ultra Ball that hits the fighter, which was absorbed into the ball with a beam of light. Kirlia stood ready, prepared for any failure on the catch rate of the Pokeball. Thankfully, after a bit of a struggle, the device came to a stop, and we were able to rest easy.

“Good job, Kirlia!” I said after picking up Machoke's ball. “This is just what we need for the next gym. And I couldn't have caught it without you.”

“Kirlia!” it said, a cheery smile on its face. It looked so adorable standing there, waiting for me to pat its head for its hard work. Before I could even touch the green hair on its scalp, it was surrounded in a bright light, which almost blinded me given how surprising and sudden it was. But I saw it before, and I knew what was happening this time around. All I could do was hide my cheeky smile, since I knew what this implied.

As the glow died down, Kirlia was gone, and in its place was a Gardevoir, one which seemed like it was just waking up from a dream. When its eyes opened up, it looked down at its new form, curious as it studied the physique it had obtained. The change looked as though it was shocked as well, given how surprised it looked while glancing at its own hands, seeing its own evolution for the first time.. I was especially amused when it looked behind it, grabbing onto its rear as though it had gained some weight in there. It had, and the fact it even did so had me laughing.

The pervert in me drooled like an idiot, with the fairy Pokemon unaware I was even doing that much. Once I realized how this might look to any other trainer that could pass by, I wiped the saliva off my lip, and applauded its transformation.

“Kir...Gardevoir!” I said, realizing I had to get used to calling it by its new name. “You look, um, great! Yeah! Real great!” I give it a thumbs up, watching as its face blushed bright red while looking away from me. Without even thinking, I approached it with a big hug, holding it close much to its own embarrassment. I could tell that it was a bit shy now that it took on another stage of evolution, still uncomfy with its new maturity. As much as I wanted to squeeze its ass just to see how firm it was...well, I did.

That caused Gardevoir to jump back, its cheeks flushed as it grabbed its rear. It clearly didn’t know what to do, but I certainly did. This was an unexpected day for me, but I’ll be happy when nightfall comes and I can have the time I was looking for.

And surely, there couldn't possibly be any surprises in my way.

##

Nightfall came, and I set up camp for the night. After fixing up a meal for the team, I was ready to call it a night, stretching my arms out as I prepared for a good sleep. But just before I could shut my eyes, I realized something; I was alone, out in the wild, inside a tent, away from anyone that would be crazy enough traveling from town to town when everything was so pitch dark.

Once that settled in, I was grinning like a pervert. With an LED lamp to light the inside of the tent, I knew I had to do this. Grabbing Gardevoir's Pokeball from my backpack, I toss it lightly next to me, letting it pop out of the device. It seemed confused, given it wasn't coming out for either a battle or a meal. The look on my face told it a lot, as even I felt hesitant about what I was going to do. I mean, I know some people have talked about wanting to fuck a Pokemon, but...did they ever actually go through with it?

If not, I was going to be the first.

Without saying anything about why she was out, I lunged on top of Gardevoir, pinning it down on top of my sleeping bag. The look on its face was that of shock, uncertain about what was going on right now. This had to definitely be a new one for it, as the time it had spent as a Kirlia was nothing like the raw and hormonal emotion I was displaying right now.

With my mouth salivating, my cock was getting hard just staring at its form. I was ready to go down on my Pokemon, unbuckling my belt and getting my dick ready for some action. But as Gardevoir sat up and its ‘skirt’ pushed to the side, I noticed that it wasn’t at all what I had been thinking this whole time, especially since I thought I knew it well since the day I caught it as a Ralts.

You may have noticed that I had been referring to my Gardevoir as 'it' for a while now. Well, when I first caught it and evolved it into Kirlia, I hadn't given its gender a second thought, assuming the whole time that it was a female Pokemon. But it wasn't until this moment I realized how far off I was, as something was pushing up against me, almost rubbing against my crotch the same way I was to it.

As it turned out, my Gardevoir was a male.

I jumped back, in shock over this revelation. How the hell did I go this far without noticing that he was registered as a male Pokemon?! I was feeling really embarrassed that I was doing all of this without considering the gender of Gardevoir all this time.

Sitting up, Gardevoir looked at me questionably, as it had no true idea what was going on. Considering I hadn’t said a word to it at all since I let it out of the Pokeball, so it really had no idea what I was even up to. “So, uh, listen, Gardevoir…” I said, rubbing the back of my head as I felt the humiliation was over me. “There’s no way I can put this easily, so...I wanna fuck you.”

Gardevoir gasped, and I swore it looked as though it knew just what I was talking about. With my dick visibly hard, it was clear that I wasn’t in the mood to play around with my emotions or sexuality; I just wanted to fuck a Gardevoir regardless of gender.

I stood up inside the tent, reaching out for his skull and pulling it into my groin. Its mouth went over my cock, with Gardevoir gagging as it filled its mouth and poked right against the back of the throat. Saliva went flying everywhere as it coughed hard, likely unexpecting to take my dong with such a swift motion. Even so, my dick felt nice and cozy inside its throat, the warmth of its breath working well on my skin. I took a moment to sigh, satisfied with the Pokemon before I pushed the remainder of my dick down its gullet.

Feeling its throat stretch out thanks to my girth, I could see in its eyes that it thought it wouldn’t be able to breathe, but I knew it would be safe; the worst it could do was pass out, and honestly, I’m not so cruel a trainer that I was going to let it suffocate. Still, I had to use it while I could, and it didn’t seem to back away even as my grip on its head loosened up.

Driving my hips against its face, I pumped into Gardevoir while my cock shoved into its mouth, hearing it gluck audibly while its mouth hung open.Its face hit against my groin repeatedly, mussing up its hair with every thrust while my fingers dug into the scalp. Its saliva was starting to drool from its mouth, which was likely watering up given how little time it had to swallow it back down. It felt nice on my dick, though, as it made it all the easier to push into its throat.

Gardevoir did try to push away a few times, its hands against my waist as it tried to back off from my dick being in its mouth, but slowly that died down, the urge to back away fading from its thoughts. I wasn’t sure, but it definitely seemed like the Pokemon was backing off, accepting that my cock was about to be the source of a late night snack. I could only grin as my hips continued to ride into its face, its mouth still refusing to shut as I heard every grunt muffled around my schlong.

As I got closer to cumming, I was pushing into Gardevoir more aggressively, my crotch covered in most of its drool while strings of it hung off my balls. The Pokemon was looking at me with half-dazed eyes, almost begging for me to cum at this rate. He probably wanted it to be done and over with after that, not that I could blame him. It definitely seemed as though it was out of the blue, and didn’t want to do much with this beyond this initial blowjob. So I continued on until I reached my peak, holding him close once I was ready to burst.

Before he knew it, his eyes shot wide open as he pulled back from my member, as if he didn’t want to accidentally choke on my meat. Even as the crown rested on his tongue he ended up taking the load, spilling my seed in its mouth, catching it by surprise. He breathed through whatever could be considered a nose on his form, ingesting the creamy jizz as most of it went to his stomach, shivering at the taste of my cum, which figures since I imagined it had to be pretty salty, given my own diet during this journey.

To my surprise, Gardevoir opened his mouth up to show some of my jizz inside before swallowing it down his throat. When he opened it back up to show how clean it was, I couldn't help but chuckle. “Wait, are you actually enjoying this?” I asked, trying to hold back my laughter. “Do you want to keep going, Gardevoir? You want to do more fucking?”

Saying nothing, the fairy Pokemon leaned in to suck my member again, without being pushed into my pelvis. It was cleaning my dick off, judging by the thorough job with its tongue on my knob. I moaned as he did so, looking up at me with eyes that told me how much it enjoyed giving oral pleasure. As it slowly rose up inside his mouth, even I knew I was nowhere near done with my sexual appetite, and his was just starting to grow.

When it was stiff again, Gardevoir leaned back, spreading his legs out even as it continued to blush. I could only guess that it was one thing in regards to sucking me off, now it was a whole other as it used his hands to push the 'skirt' aside and show off his asshole and penis. I could see right away that it was smaller than my own piece, but it still wasn't that bad for his size. He sucked on his lip again as he invited me to take him anally, and I couldn't exactly pass up the chance to do so. I was just happy I wasn’t stepping over my boundaries in doing this.

I leaned over him as I guided my cock into his asshole, watching his lips purse up as I hit the entry point. It was pretty clear that some stretching was about to occur, but the look in his eyes told me to keep going regardless of that. When my tip finally pushed through, a hiss escaped his lips that I had never heard before, his eyes rolling back as I pushed further into his rectal cavity. It was extremely tight, though I sort of expected that to happen. This was as new to me as it was to him, but the fact his thin legs wrapped around my waist told me to keep going, and I did so even as I worried about how this must feel for him. It also caused his legs to rise up slowly, giving me better access to his asshole as I thrust away at it.

“Are you sure you're all right?” I asked, to which he nodded in response. It slid all the way to my base, when I leaned over him and began to buck away at his asshole. I had to admit, given how slender his frame was, I worried I might break him pretty easily. Even if as a Kirlia he had gone through so much worse in combat, this was especially different for either of us. I must have calmed down a bit after that initial burst of energy, because things were a bit more passionate between me and Gardevoir compared to a moment ago.

My hips pumped hard into his pelvic region, watching him stare at me while doing so. It was a bit weird to finally be in this position, with his member pointed up at me. It was hard for him to touch given how we were set up, but I could tell it was twitching about with each thrust I made. For as confident as I was giving his asshole a pounding, it was still surreal for me to feel his dick rubbing against my lower region, though I seemed to adapt pretty easily with everything. It was still hitting me kind of hard that my first time was with a male Pokemon, even if he looked as feminine as a female would.

Pulling me in close, Gardevoir began to groan, his arms wrapped around my shoulders. He was moaning pretty loudly, even as my hips pumped into his ass while my balls swung against his body. There was a whimpering sound that escaped his mouth, but it was hard to tell what exactly that was over, especially as he curled his face into my shoulder. He seemed to like it, given how tightly he was holding onto me throughout.

Gardevoir's lips started to peck away at my neckline, causing me to shiver and pause from the anal pummeling he had likely been taking. His breath pushed against my skin as his breathing grew heavier, his body tensing up along the way. It was cute the way his voice sounded when he was panting, as it really did make it all the harder to distinguish the gender the Pokemon was.

While I took a break from pounding his backside, my cock still remained inside Gardevoir, and I turned his head to face me. We were in yet another long embrace, one that I was starting to enjoy just as much as he was. My hips would soon start to buck against Gardevoir once more, but at a slower pace to start with. Every push into his ass elicited a moan, quiet but meek. I hadn't even considered his nature until now, but it did seem he was quite tame, at least for now.

My body shifted from its current position, moving next to Gardevoir as I patted his shoulder. He seemed to get the hint right, as he shifted onto his side, pushing his leg forward so I could access his rectum from this angle. Laying behind him, I slipped my cock back in his asshole, hearing him whimper in an arousing manner. It was probably because of how the first time it went in he expected it to feel the same, although once he realized it was more comfortable in him he relaxed, loosening his sphincter clench on my member.

It was my turn to play with Gardevoir's collar, pressing my lips into his shoulder while my hips worked against his body. He purred gently, reaching his arm back to caress my cheek while he enjoyed my cock slipping through his anal cavity. For a moment, though, I thought something was leaking out of him, like some kind of secretion through his body. Considering they were identified as grass types for the longest time made some sense, as I figured it was meant for lubrication. Whatever it was, it coated my cock pretty easily, making it much easier to slide through his rectum.

Gardevoir seemed to like it a lot, but it seemed like after a while he couldn't take it anymore, and wanted to have his own release. He managed to push his tailbone into me, his ass pushing against my hips even while I pumped into him. It was my turn to moan loudly, pushing my face into his shoulder, muffling my voice while he started to take control of the situation. I could still hear the Pokemon giggling at me, adoring my groans as his ass pushed against me.

There was at least one push that was so hard I ended up on my back, which seemed to be what Gardevoir intended. That was evidenced by when my cock popped from his ass, and he then sat on my lap. The fairy Pokemon bit his lip as my member slipped in his ass, sliding against his cavern while he shivered in delight. His hips rocked against my erection, with his dick swinging in the air. The way he moved was oddly hypnotizing, which made some sense since it learned Hypnosis at some point. Lucky for me, I wasn't about to forget who was in charge here.

Sitting up I brushed my lips on his, his eyes going wide from the sudden catapult I had from lying down. My hands ran down from his shoulders to his backside, which brought out another mewl that echoed in my mouth. I rocked his hips with my hands, moving and dictating the motions while my cock throbbed against his rectum. His hands reached down for my shirt, pulling it up over my head and leaving me as naked as it was.

We were both getting close to release, embracing our kiss until the very end. My nostrils flared up, breathing into Gardevoir's face until I was ready to burst. The Pokemon whimpered as I filled its cavity with my cum, his hand reaching down for his own erection and jerk himself off. His load splashed onto my torso, leaving his mess on me even as I continued to fill him up.

When we finished up, I ended up falling backwards, holding onto Gardevoir while doing so. He laid on top of me, his chest turning in time to avoid hitting me with the shard on there. He laid on me, relaxing with heavy breath while my cock deflated. It soon popped out of his ass, with my cum slowly oozing out and landing on my lap. He purred while nestling against my chest, his eyes growing heavier by the second.

“Good night, buddy.” I said, kissing his head before I passed out myself.

##

From there, the relationship I had with Gardevoir was different from what I imagined it would be.

Things were pretty casual whenever he came out of his ball for battle, as he knew pretty well where his focus was meant to be. And he did a pretty good job in his battles, although I still consoled him on the losses, small as they may have been.

That's not to say that we were done with each other in the intimate sense, of course. Gardevoir showed his affection after battles, mostly by nuzzling against my arm in victory. But then there were the times where he worked up such an adrenaline rush that he needed it pretty badly. Which isn't so bad if we can find a place to do it out of the public eye, but sometimes...his subtlety is less than stellar.

When a trainer asked me why he looked at me in such a way while poking his finger through a whole made by his finger and thumb, I had to nervously explain that it was their feeding time. I mean...it wasn't wrong.

I guess as I thought about it more, there was at least some excuse for why Gardevoir can be male. But you could imagine my confusion as to how a Machoke could be considered female...


End file.
